


All In A Night's Work [Podfic]

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Doctor!Castiel, M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Patient!Dean, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unusual Rectal Stimulation, there's a lot of oddly-shaped cactuses out there right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: Doctor Castiel Novak's evening is enlivened by patient Dean Winchester, who, according to his record, has a habit of pursuing... unusual rectal stimulation.But Castiel *must* have misheard Nurse Masters when she said the patient had a *cactus* inside him.





	All In A Night's Work [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In a Night's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749997) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



 

 

**Download or stream the MP3[here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/DeanCas/all%20in%20a%20nights%20work%20main%20edit%205.mp3)!** (You can right click and save.)

 

 

**Why I had to record this** : It's SO FUNNY!

Also, really hot, if you're into medical-kink meet-cutes.

 

Thank you, Unforth, for giving me permission to post this!

And thanks to paraka for hosting me!


End file.
